Fear my Epic Panda Face
by WolfDragon0
Summary: Summary inside, all I am going to say is that this is a story based on the Espada coming to our world as chibis, so if your into it read it then.


Decow: Here and I am proud to say that today I am going to introduce a story that I have been dying to make! Anyway in this story there will be a crossover between...

{Sees Starrk sleeping in the way of script cards}

Um...Starrk, can you move over a little your kind of sleeping on my script lines.

Starrk: Oh...sorry {Moves over to the couch}

Decow:Anyway as I was saying this story is about...(**BOOM**)

Grimmjow: Oi Pineapple! Get back here, you can't run forever! {Comes running in after Renji with killer instinct}

Renji: Like hell I am! {Runs and hide behind the person who was holding the script cards up who turned out to be Ichigo}

Decow:You have got to be kidding me {watches as Grimmjow flings Ichigo into the air making him crash in to Ulquiorra who crashed into Nnoitra and the list goes on. Starts to twitch}

I would like to...to introduce my new s...story, "Fear my Epic Panda Face.

{Looks at the destruction that would put Fairy Tail's to shame with tears in my eyes.

Ichigo: On with the story {Looks at the destroyed house, before moving away from the know crazy laughing Decow along with Starrk

Summary: Chibis are cute, but a chibified Bleach cast is far much better, especially when they appear on your door step!

I mean sure to most this is a dream come true, but to tell ya the truth it is a living nightmare!

I mean you would say the same thing to if they shout ceros at ya, murdered your T.V, bitched about everything, & attempted to kill you at the worst of times.

Sadly this is the life that Doro has to live.

Chapter 1. Introduction {Characters will be added after every appearance for this chapter}

Name: Doro S Regra

Age: 23

Gender: Gender Bender, [can change into a male but was born a female]

Nickname: Panda Hero

Hair C: Apple Green, Madara from Naruto's hair style

Eye C: Orange Red

Skin: Caramel

Abilities: Gravity Elements

Personality:{acts like Hidan and Tobi and an extreme pervert}

Outfit: It is at the top.

Chapter Start

"Oh man, what time is it?" I thought as I heard knocking at my door.

Turning to look at the time only to see that it was 6:47.

Getting up with a lazy yawn, I slowly start to make my way over to the door while yelling out that I was coming, which apparently went ignored. Taking one last stretch, ripped the door open with an annoyed expression on my face.

"What the hell do ya want, do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked looking at him with a pissed off look on my face.

"P...Package delivery," he said while handing me a large box then asked for me to sign.

As I did this I couldn't help but check out the delivery boy as he blushed and shying away.

Taking one last look at him before I made my move.

"So~ what are ya planing to do this evening?" I asked him with an amused expression on my face as I watched the shock and blush flash onto his face as he looked up at me.

"N...Nothing," he said before looking down at his feet with a shy look on his face.

"Well if its not to much trouble I was wondering if I could take you out," I said in a gentle tune since I really wanted to him to say yes since he was turning out to be my type.

"S...Sure~!" he said with too much excitement which made him blush even more when he realized.

Holding my had out for his phone which he handed to me with a shaking hand I entered my number before handing it back to him, while saying that he can call me when he is free.

"Well see ya cutie~!" I said cheerfully which he returned sweetly before I closed the door with a sigh.

'Why are the ones that are my type gay?' I thought to myself before turning back to my girl form which is my real gender.

Going to my kitchen to eat breakfast, ignoring the box completely. After doing my everyday thing I then turned back into a male and changed in to my everyday clothes, just before I turned my attention to the box, that started to make weird noises.

Having a war with myself since, lets face it, what sane person would ever go to a box that was making weird noises, I mean that type of shit will get ya killed!

Deciding to ignore it I turned to walk away only to hear the voice of the one and only Grimmjow.

"Oi, I know you can hear us! Let us out of here!" he shouted well would be a shout if it wasn't cute sounding.

"Er... like hell I am, I mean for all I know you could be an Orochimaru trying to get up in this!" I said in an asshole tune, while letting a smirk form on my face.

"What the fuck did you just say, & who the fuck is this Orochi person?" Grimmjow yelled just before a tiny 4 inch tall chibified Grimmjow hoped out of the box.

"...*Stare*..."

"What...what the fuck are you looking at?" Grimmjow yelled in question.

"...*Stare*..."

"C...Come one man you're freaking me out!" Grimmjow said with a creeped out expression which was enough to make me snap.

"OH MY EVER LOVING GOD!" I yelled in amazement just before I grabbed Grimmjow and ran over to the box which was filled with the Espada and Ichigo.

"Wow," I whispered just before I placed Grimmjow in to the box and raced up the stairs and into my room just before I sat the box down.

"Er...okay well lets get this on the road," I said with excitement while I prepared myself to place them on to my bed.

"Um, I am about to move you guys so um if ya want to leave out the box then move forward," I said with an dramatic like voice.

Sadly no one move, with an idea in my head to get my favorite character to listen to me I added,

"The first on gets their own super large and extremely soft pillow," I said, & that was all it took before something attached itself onto my face, and I guess you know who that was.

"Pillow~!" the chibi brown haired primara Espada who could only be named Coyote Starrk.

With a chuckle I gently patted him on the head with a finger and then I placed him onto one of my pillows, which he fell asleep on in all of 3 seconds.

"Okay then who's next," I continued.

"I will," said surprisingly Ulquiorra who stepped into my hand just before he asked to be placed over near my book self. Petting him on the head I placed him over to his destination.

"Next," I said in a cheerful voice. It was then that Ichigo walked up to my hand and I gave him a quick hug and placed him on the bed near my computer.

'Now for the hard part I thought as I looked back down in the box were the most stubborn Espada remained.

"Okay guys, and lady the quicker we do this the quicker you can pretend that this never happened," I said as I looked at them all with a pleading puppy face.

It was then that Tia Harribel slowly walked up into my hand and I gently raised her up and over to where Ulquiorra was since it was the most quiet place.

"Next please," I said only to have Nnoitra leap into my hand before asking to be placed we my Xbox 360 was placed.

"Next," I said only this time both Syzal and Baraggon came over so I had to use both of my hands and like Ulquiorra and Tia I placed them on the book-shelf.

It was then that I turn over to the last one, who was setting in the corner of the box with a cute pout on his face.

"Aww~ come on, don't be afraid I don't bit...*much*...I'll place ya by the T.V" I said with a expression like this =3.

He slowly turned to me and said,

"Can I watch whatever I want?" in a child-like voice as he glared at me.

"Er...sure why not," I said with a smile but on the inside I was crying a river since I was planing on watching the greatest show in the world, yes people I am talking about Spongebob Squarepants!

Holding my hand out for him to hop in, I gently placed him in front of the T.V.

Seating back down on my bed with a sigh, I began to allow all that just had happened to since in, which left me to space off for 30 minutes.

It was until I felt something tugging on my jacket's sleeve that I snapped out, looking down only to see cute light brown eyes and a mop of orange hair that I know that it was the star of Bleach himself, Ichigo...well more smaller...and chibi.

"Yes?" I asked letting him know that he had my full attention.

"Er...sorry to bother you but I am kind of hungry," he confessed with a blush on his face, showing that he wasn't use to having to ask people for help.

"Got ya, come on then," I said cheerfully as I carried him to the kitchen, after letting the others know, only to have Ulquiorra, Starrk, and Grimmjow agree to come along as well.

"So~ how did ya guys well you know?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence as I stepped into the kitchen.

"To tell you the truth we have no idea, the last thing we remember is our deaths, but that doesn't explain Mr. Kurosaki's." Ulquiorra said in his normal robo voice.

Looking at Ichigo I asked, "So whats the last thing you remember?"

"Sadly all I remember is falling asleep," It was then that Grim had to open his mouth.

"Wow, strawberry you are so~ useful," in a sarcastic voice.

"Hey, whats that suppose to mean!" yelled Ichigo in anger & irritation.

"Exactly what its suppose to mean!" Grimmjow yelled back just before he was tackled into my scarf that was around my neck by Ichigo.

It was then that an Epic bit, I mean chibi fight began. It was when I was finally in the kitchen that they move from my scarf to the table while yelling curses.

Looking at the other 2 I asked, "Is this an everyday thing or something?"

Which Starrk replied, "Yep ever since we founded ourselves in that box they have been going at it ever chance they get," he said with a yawn as he propped himself up against the salt shaker, while trying to stay awake, or at least get comfortable.

With a giggle I placed some a decorative pillow that was the same size as him [picture one of those mini pillows you make in sowing class, except smaller], which he thanked me for as he lied down on it.

With a smile and a no problem, I then looked at Ulquiorra who was silently watching the fight between Ichigo and Grimmjow.

It was until they were about to fall of the edge did, I move to catch them.

"H..Hey look out!" I yelled as I caught them, while releasing the breath that I was holding in relief.

Well that was until I realized that I was still falling, and I landed face first into the floor.

"...Ow~..." I said in silent pain.

"Um, are you okay?" asked Ichigo as he looked at me with concern and guilt which in my opinion didn't and shouldn't belong on his face.

With a cheerful smile I jump up to my feet, with the 2 chibis and said,

"Oh I'm okay, haha. Oh and um what is it that ya want to eat?"

"Oh um, anything is fine with me," answered Ichigo with a more happy look on his face even if it was in scowl form.

"And what about you guys?" I asked the other only to get the same answer.

"Okay then, sasagues, eggs, and pancakes it is then," I said before I stopped at the sound of my phone ringing.

"Ahh~ so he did call," I said with happyness in my voice as I skipped around the kitchen for a moment until I reached into my pocket and answered.

"Hello this is Doro! May I ask who is speaking?" I said already knowing who it was.

"Um...h...hi t...this is... L...Light, we..m...meet this m..morning," he shutterred out through the phone.

"Aye, aye I remember cutie~" I said with a cheerful, yet suductive voice.

"Eeep!" he said before he continued, "W...well I wanted t...t...to say t...that I was f...free at 3:4...5," he said shutterring even more.

"Well I'll meet you at..." I said but didn't finish since I wanted him to chose a place.

"Oh, um...t...the park... w...will b...be n..nice," he said before a loud thumping sound, then the phone went dead.

"Hello, hmm must have had fainted, hehe how cute~!" I said with a blush on my face, just before I started to do my happy dance.

You know how when you are having the best time of your life, or more importantly when you are finally about to get laid, there is always that person who pussy, or cock-block you, well that is what happened to me when Grimmjow said...

"So are ya gay or something?" this made me freeze completely, before I slowly turn towards him, and looked him dead in the eye and said...

"NO, I am bisexual!" I said dramatically as I did a Tamaki Suo spin and started to do weird crap with my arms that he does.

"So...your gay," he said with a blank look on his face, that slowly turned in to a asshole smirk.

"What, I, he, me...Damn," I tried to explain or deny it but only to discover that I couldn't so I went into my emo corner and grew mushrooms.

"Grimmjow, stop being an ass, and let Doro cook breakfast," Ulquiorra said in a scolding tune as he looked at Grimmjow with disappointment.

With a pout and the middle finger being introduced to a non caring Ulquiorra Grimmjow started to complain that he wanted to look at the T.V in the living room.

With a sigh I picked him up and placed him on the couch, then turned the T.V on to chiller, that was playing the movie, 'Dark Skies'.

Turning back into the kitchen I quickly made the food, when I was done I place it on some plates then I walked up the stairs to get the others.

When I came back down with the others in my arms a took them into the kitchen and placed them on the table to eat. After they all well almost all of them gave me a thank you, but it was short lived when a girly scream ranged out just before a loud explosion happened, causing me to run in to the living room, and what I saw was...

Ichigo:Well that is all for know, also Decow doesn't own anything.

Starrk: So until next time,

Ulquiorra: See you soon.


End file.
